


A Tale of Two Foxes

by TheManedWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedWolf/pseuds/TheManedWolf
Summary: Nick Wilde meets the prototype version of himself from the concept art, and they do what foxes do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was cleaned up from a greentext I originally posted on 12/6/2017.  
> I am aware this is an absurd pairing, but this piece was written for fun, in response to this picture: https://imgur.com/a/4ED2N

After a hard day's work, Nick kicked off his shoes at the door, then walked into the bedroom and threw his coat onto the back of his desk chair.  
He stood there for a moment, thinking to himself "It will be at least an hour before Judy comes home, damn overtime. I guess I might as well take a nap."  
Nick didn't even take his uniform off before he flopped onto the bed, and shut his eyes.  
The fox had only been asleep for a half hour or so, before he was startled awake by a loud bang, which made him sit upright and snap his eyes open.

Nick looked to his left and couldn't believe his eyes, sitting upright next to him was another fox, who looked just as startled as he did.  
The fox who had just appeared on his bed was wearing a dress shirt with a loose fitting tie and slacks, just like Nick liked to wear when he was off-duty.  
After a few moments of staring at each other, Nick spoke up and said "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"  
The mystery fox replied "Uh, I'm Nick, and I don't know how I got here; I was just laying down on my bed... and then I woke up here."  
Nick shook his head in disbelief, "That ... doesn't make any sense, but I would have felt you climb on my bed, and I don't have any better answers. Oh, and my name is Nick too, weird."  
Then he noticed the odd collar around the other fox's neck start flashing yellow and beeping, "What's that thing around your neck? It's not going to explode is it?"  
"It's my shock collar of course, all of us predators have to wear one. I'm sorry, I just need to calm down for a minute," answered the fox, as he closed his eyes and took a few long, deep breaths.

After a few moments, the light on the collar turned green, and let out a more pleasant beep.  
The mysterious new Nick then opened his eyes and looked at Nick, before saying "Okay, I'm calm now, but I thought for sure I would get shocked this time."  
He continued "Speaking of collars, where's yours? Did you take yours off?"  
Nick replied "I don't wear one, none of us predators do, and we never did either; there is distrust of predators in Zootopia, but nothing like that."  
After scratching his head, Nick continued "I still can't believe you just appeared here, where did you come from?"  
The other fox answered "Zootopia, I've lived there since I was a little kid, and these collars have been required since before I was born."

The two foxes stared each other in the eyes, and thought to themselves "Shit, he's pretty handsome, and his scent is really nice too."  
Both of them soon felt a tightening in their pants, and they looked away from each other.  
They could both smell the others arousal in the air, and they weren't sure what to do about it.  
Nick was once again the first to speak up, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but do you want to... do something together?" as he reached out and caressed the other foxes head.  
The second fox grabbed Nick's tie, and looked into his eyes, "Yes, yes I do. We have to be careful not to set my collar off though," as his collar lit up yellow and gave a warning beep, right on cue.

The two foxes got up and got undressed, before hopping back onto the bed facing each other; both were most of the way erect and beginning to drip precum.  
With only a little hesitation, each fox reached out to grab hold of the other's fox-hood, which felt nice in their hands.  
"So, how do you want to do this?" asked Nick.  
The other fox replied "I think you should be on top, it's hard for me to reach orgasm before my collar goes off, without a little extra stimulation down there."  
He pointed to his butt and continued, "I usually use a toy for that, but the real thing is better. Do you have any lube?"  
Nick hopped off the bed and fetched a small bottle out of his nightstand drawer, before saying "Lucky for both of us, I do," as he waved it in front of the other fox.

Nick hopped back on the bed, then poured a liberal coating on his length, "I think it would be easiest if you get on all fours."  
The other fox did just that, then pulled Nick's pillow under him, and grabbed hold of it.  
Nick poured some lube onto the other fox's tailhole, and then rubbed it in with a finger, before asking "Are you ready?"  
The second Nick, who was already dripping all over the sheets, replied "Yes, I'm very ready," as he wiggled his hips.  
Nick lined up his tip with the other fox's entrance, and then pushed forward slowly but steadily, stopping once his knot touched soft fur.  
He gave the other fox a moment to adjust, but soon heard him say "This isn't my first time, I can take it."  
That was all the encouragement Nick needed, and he began thrusting in earnest, being sure to grind his tip in just the right spot each time.

It didn't take long before Nick was ready to pop, and so he began to work his knot into the fox below him, who's collar was now flashing yellow.  
With a pop, Nick's knot slipped past the threshold, which caused the other Nick to cum into the sheets, and caused his collar to go off, shocking both of them.  
The combination of the tightness around his fully engulfed member, and the shock he felt through it, caused Nick to cum harder than he ever had before.  
Completely spent, both foxes collapsed onto the sheets, panting hard as they rode out both their orgasms, and the electric shocks.  
After the shocks stopped, and the collar returned to yellow, they rolled onto their right sides as one.  
Still tied together, they laid there wordlessly resting in the mess they had made.  
They might have drifted off to sleep like that, if they hadn't heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Shit, I forgot about Judy, I'm such an asshole!" Nick thought to himself as he tried to move, but he was stuck fast to the other fox.  
Judy, who heard the commotion, dashed into the bedroom, and saw the two foxes laying there nude on the bed.  
She ran over to the tied foxes, and shook Nick with her paws, "What the fuck Nick! Who the hell is this!?"  
Nick pleaded "Judy I'm sorry! This other me just appeared here in my bed, and one thing led to another, and we had sex and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"  
A strong zap from the collar cut him off, and after waiting out the shocks, the other Nick pleaded "Please stop fighting, these shocks really hurt!"  
After they had all calmed down, Nick explained the situation, and added "You'd probably do the same if another you appeared on your bed."  
Judy shook her head, "No, no I wouldn't, but I understand how you foxes are, and maybe I can forgive this."  
She rubbed her chin and continued, "It sounds like we need to find a way to get other-Nick here home if we can. First though, maybe you two can make up for what you did somehow."  
-ManedWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one of you wanted a part two, and I was inspired today, so here it is. This chapter features pro-Judy teaming up with Judy to punish their naughty foxes.

Judy's scheming was interrupted by a loud bang, which heralded the arrival of another unfamiliar mammal, this time a rabbit.  
The startled looking newcomer, who was dressed in a rather authoritarian looking police uniform, had tan fur, with a tuft of white fur on the crown of her head.  
Her initial panic subsided on seeing a familiar nude form laying on the bed, that of her fox, who she'd had been looking for before she was transported by unknown means.  
Once she had calmed down, the rabbit introduced herself as Judy, and after a few minutes of discussion, she was caught up on the strange situation.

Since, it would probably take some serious effort to return the strange fox and rabbit to their own time and place, the group decided to worry about that tomorrow.  
Now more relaxed, the white haired rabbit turned to Judy, and said “Clearly both of our Nicks are in need of some sort of punishment, for what they did together.”  
Judy rubbed her chin with a mischievous smile on her face, “I agree. What did you have in mind?”  
The tan rabbit answered, “I have an idea that I've always wanted to try, lets go talk out of their earshot.”  
Since they were still tied together, the pair of foxes were unable to prevent the two rabbits from walking off to scheme.  
By the time the two Judys returned, Nick had softened up enough to pull out of his doppelganger, and the pair sat up on the bed.  
The white haired Judy stood before them with crossed arms, "I hope you boys are ready for what we have planned," as the other Judy dug out a fairly sizable green double ended dildo.

Judy picked the bottle of lube up off the bed, "It's a good thing there's still plenty in here, you're going to need it."  
She continued, "Alright you two, lay back down on the bed, with your butts facing each other's... I guess you're going to have to lay diagonally."  
The white haired rabbit hopped up on the bed next to her fox, and stroked his chin, "Are you alright with this hun?"  
After the fox nodded in agreement, she said "Good. Now since collars aren't required here, and its transmitter surely can't reach my precinct, I can finally take this damn thing off your neck."  
With a twist of her key, the collar unlocked, and she pulled it off of his neck.  
The fox rubbed his now bare neck, which he hadn't been able to do since he was a little kid, and with a big smile on his face, he said "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."  
She smiled back "I'm glad I could make you happy hon. Now it's time for you to make me happy too; is your back door ready for another round?"  
He nodded, "There's still plenty of lube in there, both artificial, and natural; sorry about what I did with my other self."

While the other duo was talking, Judy tossed the bottle of lube to Nick, and said "Alright mister 'natural vulpine instincts', get yourself ready for this," as she waved the dildo at him.  
Nick complied, and using his fingers, he got himself all lubed up, with practiced ease.  
Once he was finished, Nick handed the bottle back to Judy, who applied a generous coating of lube to both ends of the toy.  
Satisfied that it was slippery enough, Judy said "Alright you two, it's time for you both to turn over, and get on all fours."  
Since they weren't as into each other as both Nicks had been, the pair of Judy's only undressed down to their underwear, before climbing onto the bed.

The two rabbits sat on opposite sides of the pair of fox butts, and then each gently, but firmly, pressed an end of the dildo into the tailhole of their respective fox.  
With a satisfying double pop, the toy settled into place, deep inside each Nick, which provoked a moan from both.  
At the command of the two rabbits, the two foxes began rocking gently back and forth, towards and away from each other, working the toy in and out between their cheeks.  
Once the pair of rabbits were sure that the toy wouldn't slip loose, they moved over to other end of their foxes.  
It seemed that the two Judys had a few things in common, including a love for seeing the pleasured faces of their partners.

Judy wrapped an arm around Nick's neck, and then kissed him on the forehead. "Looks like my big guy is enjoying himself."  
Thinking she wouldn't notice, Nick reached one paw back to grab hold of his shaft, which he had been told not to touch.  
Feeling his weight shift, the rabbit quickly reached underneath the fox, and pulled his arm back, "I said no touching, this is still punishment, remember?"  
She continued, with a smirk, "If you want to cum again tonight, you're going to have to earn it, naughty fox."

At the other end of the bed, a similar scenario was playing out.  
White haired Judy told her fox: "The same goes for you too, no touching until I say so," to which the only reply was a whimper.  
The pair of foxes continued rocking back and forth, at a slow pace, which was under the strict control of the pair of rabbits.

Although they weren't moving particularly fast, the foxes were now taking the toy all the way to the hilt, and their cheeks slapped together as they met in the middle.  
Both foxes were being kept from going over the edge by the slow pace, and their collective frustration only served to turn the rabbits on more.  
The scent of aroused bunny was filling the air, and the source was the now soaking wet panties both rabbits still wore.  
Judy decided enough was enough, and she said to her doppelganger, "I know it's not part of the plan, but I think we all need some relief."  
The tan rabbit gave a thumbs up, then slid down her own panties, and tossed them to the side.

As if they were of one mind, both Judy's backed up on all fours underneath their respective Nicks, and then began lining themselves up.  
The pair of eager foxes soon felt their aching members meet the tight warmth of their rabbit partners.  
Finally feeling free to pick up the pace to one of their liking, the two foxes kicked it up a few notches.  
As they moved forward, they hilted in the rabbits beneath them, and as they moved backward, they hilted on the toy they were sharing.  
After a few minutes, they were all close to the edge, but none wanted to be the first to finish.  
In the end, it was Judy who started the chain reaction of pleasure, by setting off Nick with the contractions of her own her climax.  
At the peak of his orgasm, Nick thrust back hard on the double ended dildo, which then ground against the prostate of the other fox, sending him over the edge too.  
Finally, the other Judy felt the pulsing of her fox's fully knotted shaft deep inside her, which brought her to her own eagerly awaited climax.  
Fully spent, the foursome collapsed onto the bed, and they rode out the collective afterglow in a messy pile.  
A couple minutes later, Judy broke the silence to say "You two can stay here until we can find a way to get you both home... and in the meantime, I have few other ideas we can try."


End file.
